What Happened Before Alex's party came
by DestruktiveKid
Summary: Alex and his party arrive to the top of the Goddess Tower but what happened before they arrived their and what events did it lead to as the story unfolds (Not Finished)


What Happened before Alex's party Came  
  
The Dark Althena lay on the floor. Her lover Ghaleon laid on top of her smiling a small smile at her. She looked up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his back. "It is over...." Ghaleon whispered as if a delicate prayer had been said. "Yes I believe so, but... I believe company is coming." Both got up to their feet and in haste brushed off their clothes and fixed their appearances. Dark Althena turned her head as Alex rushed in with his crew out of breath. "And my dear Luna" Ghaleon sneered "Head up to the top of the tower and enter the Holy Chamber of Light. "No Luna!" Alex Screamed, but it was too late as Althena ascended up the tower into the Holy Light. "You'll pay for this Ghaleon... You'll pay for this WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Alex was also backed up by Mia, Nash, Jessica and the other Swordsman Kyle.  
The battle engaged. Mia frantically boosted up the party's defense as Jess kept the health in check. Nash kept throwing Thunder balls as Kyle and Alex alternated with Sword Attacks. "So this is the power of the Almighty Dragonmaster?" Ghaleon Scoffed. "You are the most pathetic person I have ever fought with in my entire life" "You will eat those words Ghaleon for I shall win!" screamed Alex. The fight waged on. Sparks flew everywhere as Ghaleon tried to counter-curse the opposing force being thrown at him he failed and slumped to the floor. As Ghaleon was dying he was able to choke out these words. "Although I may have lost the battle I still am victorious!" "Little Dragonmaster you did not win this time!" With those final words Ghaleon faded away. "Luna..." Alex cried out as he ran up the stairs. "Dragonmaster remove yourself from my holy presence" hissed the Dark Althena. "It isn't the Luna you know Alex!" screamed Kyle. "Reach out to her" yelled Jessica. "I know how to reach out to her..." said Alex. He pulled out his Ocarina as his faithful white dragon Nall floated beside him. He played the one song familiar to her and strongly walked up the stairs. "No No No No!" screamed Althena "Stay back Alex noooooooo!"  
Althena stood there, flickering in and out. Her body was almost no more. "Oh Alex I knew you would come for me" Her smile brightened her gloomy face. "Remember Luna, We will always be together, in the past, present, and the future as well. Its Destiny." With that Alex walked into the Light and the power of the Dragonmaster and The Goddess vanished to the world as Luna embraced herself in his arms.  
  
The Goddess tower slowly sank into the ocean. The 6 silently watched it from a cliff nearby. The words Ghaleon spoke of rang in his head but he ignored them. Alex turned and started to walk away. "Where will we go Alex?" Jessica asked. The party now had a sense of relief and the feeling a big boulder was just lifted off their shoulders. All they wanted to do was go home and rest. They journeyed back to Vane where Mia graciously let them stay in the Magic Guild. Once there they were confronted by a familiar face. "Laike!" Mia exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Laike gave a hearty laugh and sat back down in his big armchair. "I came to see the people who saved the world!" He congratulated each of them until finally he asked to be with Luna alone. "Luna I know you are no longer the Goddess Althena but a human now but if you ever wish to learn about your past lives you have access to the Goddess tower. He handed her an armlet. "Just hold this towards the ocean on the cliff where the tower sank and sing and it will arise. You may enter it and learn all of its secrets. It is no longer possessed with monsters and is a holy place so no evil may penetrate it." Luna looked a little grim but smiled and thanked Laike for the wonderful gift. She went to the room Mia provided for her and laid down.  
  
Mia was in partly in shock that it was all over. She sat in her room. Then she got up removed her accessories laid down her staff and changed into a pair of pajamas. Lemia silently knocked on the door and entered in. "Mia, I need to talk to you." Mia sat down and looked at her mother. "Mia remember how you were always asking who your father was and how I used to say you never met him? Mia nodded silently. Well you do know him." Shock spread over Mia's face. "Who is he?" "He was...Ghaleon." Mia's eyes opened wide as she fell to her knees and started to scream.  
  
Nash was sharing a room with Kyle. Both were very quiet right then until Kyle spoke up. "Nash I'm going to ask her. I'm going to ask her to be my wife!" "Jess is going to be happy Kyle" Nash replied. "Some enthusiasm you are!" scoffed Kyle as he went back to polishing his blade.  
  
Laike knocked on Alex's door and walked in. "Alex can I talk to you?" "Sure!" was the ecstatic answer. "Alex you know your parents in Burg right?" "Yes what about them?" "Alex I don't know how to tell you this but they aren't your parents, your parents died 15 years ago 2 days after you were born." Alex's face trembled. His green eyes suddenly lost their sparkle. "Who, Who are my parents?" "Alex... I am your Father" "Or I should say Dyne was" Alex looked up in confusion. "Your mother was... the former Goddess Althena, the one that lived before Luna birthed into this world. "So my mother is Luna?" Alex questioned with fear. "Not exactly answered Dyne." She isn't your mother Althena was. "Since Althena no longer exists your mother is not here. "But Luna?" "Luna is the one you love Alex. Don't question it any further!"  
  
Jess was wandering around her room. The spacious of it amazed her. "Almost as big as my room in Meribia!" she joked. She walked around dancing. She had removed her priestess robes and equipment and wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with her necklace on. She jumped on her bed laid back stared at the ceiling and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning came. The early golden shafts of sunlight shone through the big windows of the Vane magic guild. All 6 were awakened with a sense of rest. They got up and went to the huge Vane dining hall. Mia sat with Nash and Jessica sat with Kyle on the opposite side. Alex and Luna faced each other at the 2 heads of the table. Each quietly ate their breakfast until Mia spoke up. "Yesterday... my mother told me frightening news. Ghaleon... is my father." Forks dropped and chairs skid back. Mia started to cry over her dish until she fell on the table and sobbed. Nash immediately rushed over to her and started to soothe her. Jess excused herself and went off to Vane's 3rd floor balcony. The breeze brushed her hair gently as she looked into the distance spotting Meribia. Kyle quietly stepped on the balcony. "Jess?" She turned around and looked at him. "What is it Kyle?" Kyle walked to her. "Jess I love you a lot. I wanna be with you forever." "Kyle what are you saying?" Kyle bent on one knee. "Jessica De Al Kirk I want you to be with me forever" with that he slid a diamond ring on her finger. "Oh!!!" Jess screamed. "Oh Kyle Yes Yes Yes! I do!" with that she ran into his arms and kissed him.  
  
Luna sat in her room. She held her arms at her stomach. She felt the small baby's life in there somehow. "How can I tell Alex?" she whispered out loud. She had her usual sad look on her face as she twirled her hair.  
  
It was time to leave Vane. Jessica and Kyle went to Meribia. Mia and Nash stayed at Vane and Laike shuttled Luna and Alex home. They finally reached Burg. Alex turned around and Laike and Luna were standing together. "How ironic" he mumbled. "What was that Alex?" "Nothing Luna" they walked home to their house and walked inside. Laike followed in and sat down. Luna and Alex went to Dyne's grave as Laike talked to his parents. After a time pass Laike came walking up the hill. "How Ironic again" Alex spoke. Luna was too busy staring at the blue star to hear. Laike sighed and looked at Alex. "Your parents have agreed to let you come live with your biological father" Now Luna heard this and she turned around. "What do you mean Laike? Alex?" Laike turned around and explained that he was actually Alex's father. "Who was his real mom then?" asked Luna. "I don't know" Laike lied. "So then I'm staying here?" asked Luna. "No Luna you are coming with us. We are staying in Burg for the night. Then we are off." They returned back to Alex's house and rested.  
  
Within so little time did it seem was it day. Alex was up and in a daze when he realized they were on a boat to Meribia. "I live in Meribia now Alex" they walked into Meribia and Jess caught them from the corner of her eye. She ran over to them and Alex explained the situation. She told them she was going to get married at the cliff where they saw the Goddess tower fall and with that she was off. Laike took them into southern Meribia where he let them in his house. When they were settled Luna quietly went off. She walked out of Meribia to the cliff and stood. She looked out over the ocean. Then she raised her arm touched the armlet and started to sing. The ocean opened like a vortex and out raised the Goddess tower. Wings grew out of Luna's back and she flew to the tower. She got to the entrance where a stone carving of Althena was engraved. It opened in half for her and she stepped inside. She walked and her footsteps clattered in the silent halls. She finally got to that last door and opened it. She was at the top. The stairs that led to the holy platform where still their. She climbed them silently till she reached the top. No glowing light was there but the beautiful goldenness of sunlight shined as it prepared to set. Luna looked and saw the resting body of the evil princess the alter ego of her. On her chest lay a book. It had Althena written on the top then it had a picture of her. She picked it up and opened it. She started to leaf through it and learned about what she had did in previous lives and how what Alex did was the fate of every Dragon Master except the part with Ghaleon every other Dragon Master gave their power to rebirth Althena. She then sighed and sat down on the platform. "In 8 month's I will give birth to a baby." The wind from the east blew in and opened the book to a page. It showed beautiful woman in flowing red garments with blue hair like Luna's and piercing blue eyes. Underneath it said Guardian of the Holy Blue Star. Luna shut the book and lay it next to the Dark Princess's body. She descended the Stairs and left the chambers. When she got to the entrance door the stone door shut and she flew away and the tower sunk back into the ocean. She then headed to Vane to go talk to Lemia Ausa.  
  
While in Vane Nash and Mia guided her to Lemia. When the let her enter the room the quickly headed away. Luna sat down in front of Lemia. At that moment flashbacks of her and Ghaleon connected in sexual passion came to her. She remembered the feelings vividly. She remembers their clothes thrown askew and the love they shared. She snapped out of her daydream and gathered courage to speak to Lemia. "Lemia, I'm holding Ghaleon's baby." Lemia looked at her with shock. "Oh Luna" Lemia crossed over from the other side of the room and hugged Luna. She knelt on one knee in front of her. "Luna when I found out I was pregnant with Mia I was so overjoyed I told Ghaleon he was having a daughter." But when I realized how I had Mia I was a bit ashamed. But then I realized I was going to have a wonder child. Don't be embarrassed you are holding Ghaleon's child. It is as much as yours then Ghaleon's." Luna looked up with her red face and smiled. "Thank you Lemia!" Luna walked outside of Vane and stared at the blue star. "It's been so different after it grounded." Luna Thought. She exited Vane and walked back to Meribia. On the way she saw a new spring had been built. She walked inside and saw the dragon head spouting hot water from its stone mouth. The tiled floor glittered in the sun as the open pillared room warmed up. She walked to the bath and removed her clothes. She let her hair down and walked in the water. She got to a deep end and sat down. The hot water caressed over her skin and she laid her head back on the tiles. She stared at the ceiling smiling. A faint nose clicked in her ears. It became louder until it sounded like footsteps echoing. She lifted her head up and beads of water dripped down her shoulders. She then stood up and water rolled down her. She stretched and wrapped her arms around her chest. A shadowy figure walked forward. The figure entered the doorway and his shadow disappeared. The man looked up and the piercing eyes of Ghaleon stared at her. Luna gasped and stepped back. "I must be hallucinating he died I know it!" Luna cleared her throat but could not speak. She heard his feet step into the water and he started to move closer. She shivered and as he was close to her face she gasped and woke up.  
Luna looked around her. No signs of Ghaleon. All she heard was the water pouring. She stood up put her clothes on and walked home.  
  
"Luna, Jessica was just here she delivered me the message she is getting married in 2 days!" "That's great Alex!" Luna answered jovially. "I already know what I'm wearing!" Then the sound of her door closed shut.  
"Luna's been acting funny don't ya think?"  
  
In no time the 2 days were gone and Alex and Luna found themselves watching the peaceful wedding of Kyle and Jessica. Kyle was dressed nice for the occasion in a black tuxedo. His hair however remained the same. Jessica looked stunning. She wore her mother's wedding dress. The white glimmered in the sun as she walked down the grassy aisle. Kyle's silly grin was spread over his face. The minister of the former Goddess Tower stood on the cliff as Kyle and Jessica stopped at the bar of flowers. The ceremony began and Kyle stared at Jessica as her beautiful blonde hair shimmered in the breeze. Finally the exchange of rings came and the minister summoned Alex to bring for the 2 rings. Alex rose from his seat and walked to the smiling couple to be. He placed the rings in their hands and sat down. Kyle turned to face Jessica and looked straight into his eyes. The minister opened his mouth to recite the lines but Kyle stopped him. "I Kyle of Nanza take thee Jessica de Alkirk to be my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health for better or for worse for good times and bad and thru all and all till death do us part. Tears of joy welled in Jessica's eyes as she slid the band on his finger. "I Jessica de Alkirk take thee Kyle of Nanza to be my lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health for better or for worse for good times and bad and thru all and all till death do us part. The minister spoke up and cleared his throat. "Now if there is anyone present at this ceremony that feels these 2 couples should not be wed on this day speak now or forever hold your peace." Luna's stomach felt like it was caving in as she clutched it in fear. She was glad to be sitting behind Jessica's father so she didn't cause a scene. Her eyes opened in fear as she clutched it and moaned quietly to herself. "Am I losing the baby?" The Minister elapsed the time limit and finally spoke. "And by the power vested with in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." You may kiss the bride. Kyle leaned in and Jessica let the tears roll down her eyes as they embraced in a kiss. Her arms found support on his back as they kissed continuously over and over. Finally they let go and she looked into his eyes to see they were crying as well. "Oh Kyle..." With that she turned to face the audience and threw the bouquet. Mia who was clapping furiously barely realized the bouquet was speeding at her and captured it before her face caught it. She stumbled a second and Jessica giggled at the altar as she rushed down and hugged her friend. The congregation split up and all were congratulating either spouse they could get to first. Luna stood up and walked to Lemia. Alex noticed Luna step out of the lively circle and she and Lemia walked to Vane. Lemia spoke as they entered the guild. "I'll be right back with a charm to check you." Luna laid on the bed and Lemia returned hastily. Her hands hovered over Luna as the charm reflected an image on the wide mirror set next to them. Lemia spotted the baby. Luna sighed in relief. "You had a stomach cramp Luna, the baby is fine." Luna lay back with relief as Lemia laid the charm down and put it away. "How ever you have to be very careful now that you are in the first trimester your body needs to be safe otherwise the baby is in danger. Luna got up slowly and with Lemia they returned back to the joyous occasion, which had now moved into the center of Vane. Alex saw Luna step out of the guild. He was about to approach her until a Congo line of jovial guests snaked past him. He saw Luna join in but before he got behind her he found Nash and Mia had gotten there respectively. Gently he wrapped his arms around Mia's waist and continued to snake with the party as they did the Congo through the streets of Vane.  
  
When night fell it turned into slow dancing. Luna sat at a table twirling her Japanese noodles with the chopsticks. Her face was lost in thought. Alex turned back to the festive lit dance floor. Kyle and Jessica waltzed away the floor in pure ecstasy. Luna got up slid her chair in and mingled with the crowd into the mansion.  
  
"Why does her heart feel like a brick?" Alex sighed.  
  
Luna was in the bathroom leaning on the sink. It was dimly lit with 2 candles on both sides of the mirror. She turned the water on and splashed it on her face. The coolness refreshed her and she turned it off and toweled her hands and face. Then she sat down and leaned against a wall. Her head turned towards the side and the mirror reflected the flicker of the dancing flames on the wick. As the site entranced her something else flickered in the mirror. Pulling back out of her daydream she stood up and looked in the mirror. She saw the swish of a gray cape. Then the stream of silvery white hair flew by. Until the image starting coming closer and closer the ghastly face of Ghaleon imprinted behind the mirror. His head was bowed down until it slowly lifted up and locked eyes with Luna. Her chest gripped with fear as she saw his face and she clenched it with her face twisted in pure horror. His hand reached up and he placed his palm on the mirror. Luna sank down to her knees and covered her ears. Her heart raced and she panted and started to scream.  
  
"NO NO NO YOUR DEAD GET AWAY FROM ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
The knob turned and the door swung open. Alex looked down at the product of fear as she trembled and sobbed.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
Luna looked up and dropped her hands into her lap. She turned her head upwards and saw Alex standing there with utter confusion imprinted on his face. She stood up and brushed her teal blue dress down and fixed her hair back to how it was.  
  
"I'm fine Alex lets go back."  
  
Alex tried to speak to her but her high heel shoes clicked down the hall meaning there was no conversation to be had.  
  
Luna mingled in with the dancing crowd as Alex quickly was on her trail  
  
"Hey Luna! Hey. Scuse me Hey Luna wait up!. Luna yo Luna"  
  
Luna bustled through people carefully twisting sideways to push forward and ducking underneath the intertwined hands of lovesick couples. She sighed as she got into an empty space and headed to her table. She sat down pulled up a glass of wine left for the guests and then stopped it at her lips. She lowered it to her face and stared at it. The stalk of the glass twirled slowly in her fingers as the wine splashed around. The fire made a blood red aura surround the glass as Alex breathlessly rested on a chair.  
  
"Lu..na I... Was......ca...llin.g yo....u Wh...y Didn't you..... wait?"  
  
Alex barely choked out that sentence as he swigged down a glass of water. Luna looked up and stared coldly into his face.  
  
"Because I've been stalked enough tonight ok Alex?!" Luna tone rose to a nasty height as she said this.  
  
Alex's eyes seemed so hurt. "But Luna I was worried I Love you."  
  
"Yea well love and infatuation are two different things!!!" Luna was now gripping the table as she stood.  
  
"Your always in my face with Luna this or Luna that well LUNA SAYS SHE HAS ENOUGH BACK AWAY ALEX!"  
  
Alex's skin turned pale as he backed away from the chair.  
  
"Sssorry Luna I'll go sit with Kyle."  
  
As he hurried away in sadness he almost stumbled twice and knocked town 3 glasses of wine on people. Luna turned her head and sighed and sat back down.  
  
The exuberant party died down as streamers and Japanese lanterns where taken down and chairs and tables led away to storage. Kyle stood behind Jessica and held her in his arms basking in the shimmering white light of the moon. His one arm supported her waist as she leaned into his bronze glowing skin.  
  
"So you ready for the honeymoon?"  
Jessica gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. She had never been told where they were going. She turned at looked at Kyle and nodded yes.  
  
"Well I took the liberty of getting us packed already and we are on our journey to Barbados for 7 days." Jessica muffled a silent scream as she leaned up and kissed Kyle. Together they ran back to Meribia giggling and laughing along the way.  
  
As the streets of Vane totally darkened a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. The lurker passed thru Vane between houses and trees along the way. Finally the entrance loomed into view and the figure stepped out of Vane on the road to Meribia.  
  
Meribia was cold dark and desolate at night. A few fires flickered in the street lamps but otherwise the streets were dead. The person made their way to Black Rose Street, which was a side street in Meribia for assorted shops and markets. The person walked into Royce's Tarot and Fortuneteller shop. In there they kicked aside a vase and pulled out a black rung that pulled back a wooden board. A ladder showed in the dim light and Mia removed her hood. She stepped down the ladder into a room. There was a small center with other black hooded people and some tables with loners. She walked to one in the near back and sat down.  
  
"150 cc of morphine" The dealer nodded and handed her the vile of liquid and a box of 10 needles. Mia left and walked outside. She took the needle and stuck it into the cork of the vial and watched the needle fill until it squirted a bit out. She rolled her sleeve up and stuck the needle into her vein. She quickly hid the drugs as she dropped to the floor and passed out under the starry night sky.  
  
The soothing sun crept upon Mia slowly. Its waves of golden streaks touched her with its gentleness as it awoke her. She arched back on her supported arm as she yawned and stretched in the brisk morning air. She got up and happily walked back to Vane wearing a smile as big as her heart.  
As she entered the city she suddenly remembered the narcotics in her pocket. As she rushed into her room she quickly hid the needles and the vials safely from her mother. She sighed in relief and fell onto her big poster bed. The pale pink made silhouettes onto the wall and Mia smiled for no reason at all. The sound of footsteps echoed up the staircase and shimmering auburn hair came into view. Mia lifted her head and saw Lemia walking towards her. The curtain swished with the breeze and the full blast of sunlight glared into Mia's eyes. Yelping in pain Mia crouched back into the shadows of her bed and looked up at Lemia while shielding her eyes. Lemia sat at the edge of her bed holding onto the ornately carved wooden beam.  
  
"Mia..." she said with her face looking down in sorrow. "I know."  
  
Mia gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Soon her mother would tell her the shame she felt for having a junkie for a daughter.  
  
"Why Mia...?" "Why didn't you just come to talk to me..."  
  
"I...I" Mia tried to choke out the words but all language seemed far away.  
  
"Mia I know your trying to be strong but if your still grieving over Ghaleon you could have just talked to me. You do not need to cry alone."  
  
Mia was taken aback. Her mother only came to talk to her about her father. She did not have the slightest clue of the morphine addiction. Her mother got up and stood at the foot of the landing.  
  
"I'm here.... Mia"  
Her long robes swished as she descended down the staircase back to the guild's grand hall.  
  
Jessica and Kyle prepared to board the luxurious ship to Barbados. On the loading dock tears and goodbyes were exchanged. As Kyle stood on the incline eyeing each one of the blonde beauties as they walked by Jessica caught his eye with a bottle of coconut lotion and her grass skirt and coconut top. Kyle's face turned beet red as he frantically waved goodbye and stumbled up to his blonde haired beauty. She stood gracefully. Her arms extended and her hair fluttered in the ocean breeze. She smiled and giggled to herself as she embraced her self in her own arms and smiled. She looked up to see Kyle waiting for her and she let out a small gasp.  
  
"I almost forget heaven sent me an angel." He said somberly.  
  
Confusion spread across Jessica's face. "Kyle?" Kyle placed his hands gently on Jess's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I want to make love to you." Jess's eyes widened and a smile crossed her lips. "I feel the same way Kyle." He took her hand held it and then kissed it. She touched his cheek and walked into his embracing arms. Kyle fumbled with the keys as he turned the knob and entered in their cabin. It was a small cabin but luxurious inside. Jessica plopped on the bed and opened the small circle window to let in the ocean breeze. Kyle lay next to her and immediately began kissing her neck. His hands fumbled as he untied her bikini top and pulled off her grass skirt. She rolled on top of him and started to unbutton his unbutton his jeans and pulled off his shirt. He leaned up and kissed her as she wrapped her self into his arms and kissed him back. He wriggled his jeans off and kicked them off the bed as Jess rubbed his back. Their tongues pressed against each other as they wildly kissed more and more. Kyle copulated with Jessica and she tasted a small bit of the pure ecstasy she soon would feel.  
  
"Oh Kyle!!"  
  
The bed rocked and shook with screams of pleasure.  
  
"Oh, Oh Baby! Kyle Oh Oh!!!!!"  
  
And with the completion Jessica orgasmic ritual completed the ending of her virginity.  
  
Jessica pulled her self closer to Kyle. The warmth of his bronze skin was better than the sheets. She heard the soft sounds of his breathing and soothing beat of his heart pumping in his chest. She sighed and left her head their as she fell asleep under the gaze of the stars.  
The ship rocked back and forth gently releasing Jessica from the embrace of slumber. She yawned and stretched herself sitting upright. To lazy to rummage through her own things she picked up Kyle's white dress shirt he left askew on the floor.  
  
"Pig." She muttered. She kicked thru his pile of clothes that formed next to the dresser. She buttoned his shirt up halfway. Her arms were lost in his spacious sleeves. Because the sea air was cool in the morning she tied a towel around her waist and walked on the deck. Enjoying the solitude of the wakening sky she leaned against the rails. Feeling the ship gently rock itself back and forth Jessica imagined herself holding their child in her arms gently trying to comfort their little one. She smiled dreamily as she turned around and faced the deck. Her smile faded as her blonde hair shadowed her face. The sun seemed to hide behind a group of clouds leaving the sky in darkness. Jessica desperately tried to stop the tears from coming. Hearing Kyle twisting and turning she made sure he couldn't hear her. Hopelessly turning for comfort from the sky she was denied. Trapped in a bleak situation she tried to desperately find the answer that hurt the least. She had kept this secret from everyone since she had known but it was time she had told her husband the truth. Feeling a strong sense of courage she marched back into the room and stood firmly at the edge of the bed. Opening up her mouth to speak she was cut short. Her husband rolled across his back to his side of the bed and crashed in the wall. Rolling her eyes Jessica watched him talk to himself in his sleep.  
  
"Whoa...Jess be k I hope. He mumbled some other stuff and turned facing upwards. I love her a lot. She gonna hold my baby and we have a family."  
  
Horror spread across Jess's face as she gripped her mouth with her hand and scrambled out of the room. Kyle just idly kept repeating that one phrase to himself.  
"She gonna hold my baby. My baby for us. Our baby."  
  
Luna had locked herself in her room ever since she returned home from the Wedding Party. Alex had pleaded many times for her to come out of her room but she ignored him. She lay curled up against the wall. It was raining as Luna listened to the monotonous rainfall and clapping of thunder echoing in the sky.  
  
Kyle woke up to the laughter of the other guests scrambling on the deck of the cruise ship. He stretched his body and let out a loud yawn. Bleary eyed he stepped out of the bed. His body was adjusting to waking up and he sleepily dragged his body over to the small cooler. Popping off the cap to the beer bottle he chugged it down in one gulp. Savoring the alcohol pouring down his throat he stood their smiling enjoying his beer. Finally it came to him. "Where's Jessica?" he thought confused.  
  
The bathroom was occupied and the door was tightly locked shut. "Luna are you all right in there?" Alex pleaded outside the bathroom door. Luna lay crouched over the toilet bowl. She picked her head up and turned to the door. "Alex! I want privacy please." Her voice sounded weak and Alex trembled in fear. "Luna?"  
  
"I SAID I'M FINE!" she snapped. He sighed and walked away from the door and Luna clung weakly to the sink next to her. She turned on the water and held her hands over her face. Looking up she rinsed her hands under the running water and splashed it on her face. Feeling refreshed she rubbed a towel gently and laid it back on the rack. Sighing she unlocked the door and slowly walked to her room.  
  
Alex's lack of sleep had been overwhelmed by caffeine but soon his stimulant rush had ended and he was worn out. He could not allow himself to sleep while there was something happening with Luna. Pondering at the table he was snapped out of his trance by a shrill scream.  
  
"ALLLEEEEEXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He scrambled out of his chair and stumbled into Luna's room. He saw Luna on her bed gripping the headboard with fear staring at the wall across from her. Running to her he grabbed her hands and tried to calm her down. Her hysterical fit ended and she pulled herself away. Alex finally looked at what scared Luna so. His face went into shock as he read the message. Scrawled in blood red letters it read, "I will return for what is mine!" it had been sloppily painted making it look as though blood dripped from the walls. Alex looked at Luna firmly. She had purposely strained her neck to the side to avoid his piercing green eyes.  
  
"Luna listen to me!" he said strongly. "Tell me what is wrong. Now!!"  
  
Luna stayed silent. She pressed her lips together tighter as in signaling he wasn't going to her about it.  
  
Alex then shook her shoulder. "TELL ME DAMNIT!"  
  
"FUCK OFF ALEX!"  
  
Alex stood up in surprise.  
  
"Alright then" he calmly breezed out of the room and walked down the hall.  
  
"UGGHHHHH!" Luna hurtled a lamp at the doorway. It sailed through the archway and smashed along the hallway walls. Hugging the pillow across her chest she curled up on the bed and stared out to the bleak sky.  
  
Mia's head lolled back and forth on her neck. She felt her eyes getting heavy as she finished shooting up the morphine. Her supply was gone now. Feeling moody she disposed of the needle secretly and concocted a plan.  
  
"This stuff is too weak. I want more. But what is there?" Questions and idea's ran across her head as she drifted off into the hands of morphine. Nash stood at the top of the stairs and looked over. He saw Mia gently sprawled within the safety of her four-post curtain bed. The breeze gently ruffled the curtains and Mia's black hair. Nash smiled. Mia looked like an angel to him. He walked down the stairs to return to the library.  
  
Mia's eyes fluttered open gently. Blinking twice to know she's awake she stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes. Looking up at the window she was greeted by the face of the crescent moon. A thin smile crossed her lips. "Perfect..."  
  
Getting out of bed she slipped the black hooded cape over her pink robes and ran down the stairs. Running through the back halls she saw a light beaming on the wall up ahead.  
  
"Stupid Nash left the lights in the library on." She thought as she ran by. The swish of her cape was had been gone in a flash but Nash had seen something pass the doorway. Suspicious he immediately grabbed his cape and ran after the intruder.  
As he followed them out of Vane he wondered who it was. Almost stopping dead in his tracks he thought of Mia's safety. But he had seen the culprit coming thru the back halls past the library so he knew Mia was safe. Relieved of that thought he quickly caught up his speed as he followed. Entering the dark town of Meribia he saw the lurker going down Black Rose Street. Following he saw the figure stop in front of Royce's fortune telling shop. The person lifted their hands up and gripped the hood.  
  
"This is it! Now I can know who tried to infiltrate the Magic Guild!"  
  
As the hood was lowered Nash almost fainted in shock. Locks of shimmering black hair cascaded down the back of Mia's neck.  
  
"What is she doing here?!" he silently screamed Edging closer he watched Mia walk in. Waiting a few minutes he snuck over to the entrance and looked in. The one room shack was empty but he saw a light emitting from a corner. Walking in he saw a floorboard was raised up and a ladder leading down to some unknown basement. "I never knew of this..." Hearing the rungs off the ladder echo as someone ascended he quickly ran out. Mia pulled up the rest of her cape and covered the entrance. Looking at her new stash Mia smiled in delight. She had 2 syringes which she pocketed but still eyed her prize. The Heroin gleamed in a clear vial as the moonlit sky greeted her. Putting the vial away she raised her hood and ran off into the dark of night.  
  
The sound of calming waves splashing up against the boat soothed Jessica. She lay in Kyle's arms as he snoozed away. Watching the sky begin to blossom with fiery red she pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The island of Barbados loomed closer in the distance and she smiled.  
  
Mia rolled up her sleeve and wrapped a bow around her forearm. She pushed the needle into the corked vial until it filled halfway. Removing the needle she placed the vial into a box and hid it. Holding the needle she placed it to her vein and injected it in. pushing down on the top releasing the fluid into her circulatory system. She heard someone walking up the staircase and immediately dumped the needle out the window.  
  
Nash walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Mia" he said quietly.  
  
She became suspicious immediately. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I uh, I wanted to uh." He stammered. "I wanted to say goodnight!" he said cheerily. He immediately rushed down the stairs.  
  
Mia looked dumbfounded. Still confused she lied down in her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Dragging the luggage off the cruise ship Kyle yawned loudly and slumped as he trudged down the ramp. Looking behind he saw Jessica skip out of the room holding nothing. Sighing he shifted the weight of the luggage in his hands again and continued walking towards the hotel. Dropping the luggage in the room he fell on top of the bed. Jessica waltzed off again twirling a room key around her finger. Kyle lay sprawled on the bed to lazy to move.  
  
Mia hurried around the corner of Black Rose Street. Pulling the cape closer to her she shivered in the breeze. Stumbling forward she looked up and gasped.  
  
"Going somewhere Mia?" Nash asked curtly.  
  
"Uh Nash umm what are you doing here?" Mia asked giggling and twirling her hair flirting with Nash.  
  
Nash just sighed and placed his hand on Mia's shoulder. Her expression sank and she swallowed in fear of what he was gonna say.  
  
"Mia you need help." He said exasperated. "I never thought you'd be a junkie." Mia pulled out of his grasp and stepped back.  
  
"Listen to me you prick how dare you call me a junkie like I have no problems. Look at my expectations. Look at my father! Alright so Nash go buzz off."  
  
She stormed off into the fortuneteller shop. Waiting their patiently Nash sighed and stared at the moon until Mia came running out frantically.  
  
"Mia wait!" he called as he grabbed her cape. "Where are you going?"  
  
"No you idiot let go of me" she screamed impatiently.  
  
"STOP!" came the bellowing command in the shadows. Out of the shadows stepped a big muscular man with an angry face.  
  
"I don't think you paid in full little lady." He said as he stepped forward menacingly.  
  
"I'll give it to you next time!" Mia persuaded. "You know me I always come back."  
  
"That's not how it goes." he said unfazed by her plead. He gripped her collar.  
  
"Pay up now." He grunted.  
  
"Hey you watch it pal." Nash said as he pushed the guys shoulder. The guy laughed at Nash's attempt to scare him.  
  
"Buzz off nerd." The guy whacked him in the chest with his arm sending him flying.  
  
"Nash!!!" Mia screamed.  
  
"Hey shut up." He growled as he cracked her across the face.  
  
Nash ran forward and punched him in the side of the head.  
  
The guy's eyes bugged out of his head as he winced in pain trying to rub the spot. Growling he kicked Nash in the stomach as he rubbed his head.  
  
Nash keeled over on his side and clutched his stomach. Regaining balance on both knees he almost stood up until the click of a pistol pushed on his forehead.  
  
"You don't know who your messing with."  
  
The gunshot fired and Nash fell backwards his arms fluttered to the sides. He lay there with his face twisted in fear. Mia shook in horror as another hooded man held her in his arms. The guy rummaged thru Nash's pockets and pulled out a small black box.  
  
Opening it he grinned and turned towards Mia. "We got your pay check." Turning the box towards her she gasped and started to cry as the glittering engagement ring vanished from her eyes forever.  
  
As she sat on the fence the blaring red lights flashed as the cop cars surrounded the scene. 2 officers stood next to her as the forensics team inspected the area. The cops talked on the walkie talkies relaying messages back to head quarters. "We got a code 15 situation down here. A young man in early twenties was shot in the head. Looks like a drug deal gone bad. We found 3 syringes and 2 vials of Heroin on the guy. No pulse and compressions for 45 minutes. Time is 18:11 over and out.  
  
"Is it over?" Mia asked quietly.  
  
The officer nodded to her. "I'm sorry Miss Ausa we tried to resuscitate him but he was shot in the head. It was a hard struggle."  
  
She turned her head away and hit it in her robes. "I'm sorry Nash." She sobbed. "I hadda do it I'm sorry please don't blame me you weren't supposed to be involved. I'm sorry." She continued to sob as Nash's body was removed and the area was taped off as a crime scene.  
  
The hospitals emergency room bustled with patients and doctors scurrying about frantically. Mia sat up in the bed and watched out of the double doors. The red lights of the ambulance blinked dully. Sighing Mia pulled the curtain shut. 


End file.
